


Apparences trompeuses

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Father's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Marcus Flint souhaite profiter de la tranquillité d'un dimanche sans match. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut !





	Apparences trompeuses

**Author's Note:**

> Je tenais à remercier Kreattur62 d'avoir organisé ce concours.
> 
> L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche pas une seule mornille pour cet écrit.

Ce matin-là, les nuages gris et annonciateurs de pluie ne laissaient aucun doute à Marcus concernant le fait que cette journée allait être des plus ternes. Malgré le fait qu’il s’agisse d’un dimanche, son épouse avait été obligée de se rendre à son travail en urgence. Elle était partie peu avant sept heures après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe alors qu’il somnolait et lui avait promis de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Il lui avait marmonné un « bonne journée » ensommeillé puis avait entendu la porte d’entrée se fermer derrière elle.  
  
L’homme s’était retourné dans leur lit et avait fourré sa tête sous son oreille espérant profiter encore un peu de son matelas malgré la luminosité de la pièce. Après une demi-heure à tourner et se retourner sans parvenir à se rendormir, Marcus décida de se lever. D’un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et alluma le feu sous la cafetière d’un coup de baguette.  
  
L’ancien Serpentard se laissa tomber sur sa chaise après s’être servi un bol. Il le porta à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée du breuvage amer. Savourant le goût tant apprécié, Marcus ferma les yeux de contentement. Il allait en avoir besoin pour se réveiller correctement. L’homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine en entendant les coups de becs contre le carreau. Il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la chouette qu’Avalon et lui avaient offert à leur fille, Eurydice, lorsqu’elle était entrée à Poudlard sept ans plus tôt. L’homme attrapa un biscuit avant d’ouvrir la fenêtre et le donna à l’animal qui parut satisfait. Le rapace tendit sa patte permettant à l’ancien Serpentard de dénouer délicatement le parchemin et le paquet avant de s’envoler vers l’abri que Marcus avait construit pour lui et ses congénères dans le jardin. Malgré les protestations et les suppliques de ses enfants, il avait été toujours ferme concernant l’interdiction des animaux dans la maison.  
  
L’homme déroula le parchemin et lut avec émotion les mots d’Eurydice. Comme tous les ans, cette dernière n’oubliait jamais la fête des pères et lui envoyait une gentille lettre ainsi qu’une photographie dont le cadre avait été décoré à la main. La tradition britannique voulait que les enfants offrent à leurs parents le jour de leur fête respective des cadeaux qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes confectionnés. L’année passée, Eurydice lui avait offert une écharpe tandis que Jonas et Alexander avaient créé avec l’école une tasse qu’ils avaient ensuite décorée.  
  
Marcus était sur le point de laver son bol de café lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il poussa un soupir, espérant qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un journaliste. Avalon et lui avaient beau avoir posé plusieurs sortilèges de protection, les reporters finissaient toujours par trouver leurs failles. D’un pas rapide, l’homme se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, enfila ses claquettes avant d’ouvrir la porte. Une jeune fille d’environ vingt ans se trouvait derrière le petit portillon donnant accès à leur demeure. Marcus et Avalon avaient jugé plus prudent d’acheter une maison qui ne donnait pas directement sur la rue. La propriété était aussi entourée de haies et seul ce petit porche permettait d’observer l’intérieur de leur terrain.  
  
— Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il d’une voix forte.  
  
Il avait appris au fil des années à ne pas venir immédiatement à la rencontre des gens lorsqu’ils se présentaient devant chez lui sans que cela soit prévu.  
  
— Bonjour ! Je cherche Marcus Flint ! rétorqua la jeune femme.  
— Et qui le demande ?  
— Sa… Sa fille, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Les mains dans les poches, Marcus descendit les quelques marches du porche en comprenant que la personne souhaitait certainement lui livrer un colis. L’air frais du mois de mars provoquait des frissons sur la peau nue de son torse. L’homme suivit le chemin dallé jusqu’au portillon et sourit à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.  
  
— Désolé, j’ai tendance à me méfier des colporteurs, expliqua-t-il. Alors ce colis ? ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras pour le récupérer.  
  
Marcus ne put manquer l’expression de incompréhension suivi de déception qui se peignit sur le visage de la livreuse.  
  
— Je… je ne suis pas venue vous livrer quelque choses, déclara-t-elle, hésitante.  
  
L’homme fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait bien vouloir cette jeune femme qu’apparemment sa fille lui avait envoyée ? Venait-elle vraiment de la part d’Eurydice ? Aurait-il mal compris ?  
  
— Vous venez bien de la part d’Eurydice, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Eurydice ? Euh… Non, avoua-t-elle.  
— Il y a même pas deux minutes, vous me disiez pourtant le contraire, Miss ! remarqua-t-il quelque peu agacé. Vous êtes journaliste, n’est-ce pas ? Merlin ! soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair avec vos collègues ! Si vous souhaitez une interview, il suffit d’envoyer un hibou au manager des Faucons. Il se fera un plaisir de vous donner mes disponibilités. Sur ce , je vous dis au revoir, Miss, ajouta-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.  
— Attendez ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
  
Marcus leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir un soupir mais ne s’arrêta pas pour autant.  
  
— Envoyez un hibou au manager ! répéta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main impatient.  
— Je… Je suis votre fille, Mr Flint ! s’écria la jeune femme.  
  
Comme foudroyé, Marcus arrêta net de marcher.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
— Je suis votre fille, répéta-t-elle un peu moins fort.  
— Ma fille ! Vous devez vous tromper de personne. Vous n’êtes pas ma fille, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire compatissant étirant ses lèvres. Bon courage dans vos recherches, dit-il avant de nouveau faire demi-tour.  
— Vous êtes bien Marcus Flint, né le vingt avril mille neuf cent soixante-quinze, non ?  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Marcus arrêta sa progression vers sa maison.  
  
— Écoutez, Miss ! Vous avez quoi ? Vingt ans à tout casser ? J’ai quarante-et-un ans, je suis avec mon épouse depuis près de vingt-deux ans. Vous ne pouvez pas être ma fille ! expliqua-t-il quelque peu agacé.  
— Je… Ma mère m’a pourtant dit que vous étiez mon père, insista-t-elle. Scarlett Jugson ? Vous vous souvenez d’elle ?  
  
Marcus sentit les couleurs quitter son visage alors qu’il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. Qu’est-ce que cette peste avait encore bien pu raconter à son sujet ?  
  
— Je vois que c’est le cas, déclara-t-elle.  
— Écoutez Miss ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j’ai connu votre mère pendant la guerre. Nous nous sommes bien fréquentés mais je peux vous assurez que je ne suis pas votre père.  
— Elle m’avait dit que vous diriez ça, souffla la jeune femme esquissant un sourire triste.  
— Miss… Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna-t-il après quelques hésitations.  
  
Le souvenir désagréable de Scarlett lui présentant la photographie d’une fillette de trois ans lui revint en mémoire malgré lui. Il secoua la tête afin de la sortir de son esprit. Il détestait se souvenir d'elle.  
  
— Thaleia. Thaleia Jugson, se présenta-t-elle.  
— Vous avez quel âge ?  
— Dix-sept. Je suis née le quinze janvier mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.  
— Vous ne devriez pas être à l’école ? s’étonna-t-il.  
— C’est tout ce que cela vous évoque ? rétorqua-t-elle légèrement exaspérée. Ma mère m’a dit que vous avez été amants jusqu’à la fin de la guerre.  
— Ce que votre mère ne vous pas dit par contre, c’est que durant toute notre liaison, j’ai pris une potion contraceptive.  
  
Il préféra ne pas lui dire dans l'immédiat que Scarlett avait aussi refusé le test de paternité qu'il avait proposé des années plus tôt.  
  
— Vous mentez, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle souhaitait certainement ferme.  
— Je ne mens pas, répondit Marcus.  
— Les… Ces potions ne sont pas sûres à cent pourcent ! Vous êtes mon père, affirma-t-elle.  
— Écoutez Thaleia ! Je ne sais pas ce que votre mère vous a raconté à mon sujet ou concernant notre liaison mais sachez que… commença-t-il.  
— Vous êtes franchement culotté, le coupa-t-elle. Vous avez trompé votre femme pendant des mois pendant la guerre avant de revenir vers elle quand vous avez vu que le vent tournait et… Et vous n’êtes pas même capable d’admettre que oui, vous êtes mon père.  
  
La mâchoire de Marcus se contracta alors que l’irritation commençait à monter en lui. Quelques années en arrière, il aurait sans doute envoyé promener la jeune femme, lui disant d’aller se faire voir chez les trolls mais il n’était plus ce jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années qui frappait les murs dans l’espoir d’évacuer cette colère qui le submergeait bien trop facilement.  
  
— J’ai fait plein de choses dont je ne suis pas fier pendant la guerre. Toutefois, je vous conseille de vous renseigner avant d’attaquer les gens sur ce qu’ils ont fait ou n’ont pas fait durant cette période.  
— Si vous voulez parler de mon grand-père, je sais parfaitement qu’il était partisan de Voldemort.  
  
Malgré lui, Marcus ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en entendant le nom du mage noir. Ce dernier avait beau être mort depuis près de dix-huit ans et le nom qu’il s’était donné être de plus en plus utilisé, beaucoup de personnes ayant été élevées dans la crainte de prononcer ce mot, ne pouvaient pas l’entendre sans que cela provoque une réaction physique chez eux.  
  
—... je ne crois pas qu’on puisse en vouloir aux enfants pour les crimes de leurs parents. Ma mère… Ma mère sait que ce que son père a fait était… était inexcusable, mais ce n’était pas de sa faute !  
— Pas de sa faute ? Oh Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que Scarlett a bien pu vous raconter comme âneries ? intervint-il en secouant légèrement la tête.  
— Je… Je ne vous permets pas. Cela n’a pas toujours été facile pour elle mais elle a toujours été très honnête à ce sujet. Elle n’a toujours dit que du bien de vous malgré tout ce que vous avez pu faire. Par contre, je n’ai pas l’impression que vous soyez prêt à affronter la vérité, lança-t-elle d’une voix dure.  
  
Marcus ne put retenir un rire nerveux alors que Thaleia Jugson le fixait éberluée par sa réaction.  
  
— C’est la vérité que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, acerbe. Je vais vous la donner la vérité, mais je ne pense pas que vous l’apprécierez.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Marcus la coupa :  
  
— Non ! Cette fois-ci, c’est à moi de parler. Votre mère vous a donné sa version totalement fantasmée de l’histoire maintenant, c’est mon tour.  
  
Il se tut quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots avant de commencer :  
  
— Quand le Ministère est tombé en août quatre-vingt-dix-sept, ma femme a paniqué. Elle savait qu’ils viendraient pour elle. J’étais plus naïf, plus stupide. Je savais que ça allait être dur pour elle et tous les nés-Moldus, mais dans ma tête, elle n’en était pas une. Elle était Sang-Mêlée, il suffisait de le dire et tout irait bien. On ne serait pas concernés, la guerre ne nous toucherait pas. Maintenant, je me demande comment j’ai pu croire même une demi-seconde qu’il suffirait d’arriver la bouche en cœur et de dire qu’elle était la fille de Lucius Malefoy pour que tout s’arrange. Heureusement, ma femme a toujours été plus intelligente que moi. Heureusement… On a essayé de quitter le pays. Gare de portoloins, cheminées internationales… Tout était fermé ! Les mangemorts étaient partout et arrêtaient les personnes recherchées, les nés-Moldus. Adultes, enfants, hommes, femmes, ils ne faisaient aucune différence !  
  
Marcus sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Il n’aimait pas parler de la guerre. Il détestait se rappeler cette période maudite qui l’avait vu sous son plus mauvais jour. La seule bonne chose qui était ressortie de l’année des ténèbres avait été Eurydice. Sa fille aînée, sa petite licorne pleine de joie et souriante.  
— Ma femme s’est cachée et j’ai été engagé par l’Ordre du Phénix. Je devais mentir, raconter une histoire selon laquelle ma femme m’avait fait boire du philtre d’amour pendant des années et que c’était la raison de ma trahison envers ma famille, envers mon sang. Il n’a pas été bien difficile de le faire avaler aux personnes qu’il fallait. Beaucoup savait qu’elle avait toujours été très douée en potions après tout.  
  
Thaleia semblait écouter attentivement les paroles de Marcus. Peut-être espérait-elle qu’il avouerait être son père ? L’homme ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité en sachant que ce qu’il allait lui révéler risquait de briser tous ses espoirs.  
  
— Enfin, au bout d’un certain temps, j’ai été invité en tant que membre des Faucons de Falmouth à une soirée organisée par le département des jeux et sports magiques. C’était l’occasion idéale pour entrer dans le cercle. L’Ordre s’était renseigné et avait découvert que cette vielle raclure de Jugson avait une fille extrêmement fan de Quidditch. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme perdit ses couleurs alors qu’elle prenait pleinement conscience des paroles de Marcus.  
  
— J’ai fait le joli cœur et Scarlett Jugson m’est tombée dans les bras. Enfin, on avait un accès direct à l'un des directeurs de départements du ministère.  
— Vous ne l’avez jamais aimée, déclara-t-elle d’une voix éteinte.  
— Non, en effet.  
— C’est horrible. Vous vous êtes servie d’elle, lâcha-t-elle, outrée.  
— Oui, répliqua-t-il laconique.  
— Et vous ne semblez pas éprouver le moindre remord.  
— Non, répliqua-t-il, honnête.  
  
Il regrettait bien des choses qu’il avait pu faire pendant la guerre mais mentir et utiliser les connexions de Scarlett n’en faisait certainement pas partie. Seul le fait d’avoir dû coucher avec une autre femme que la sienne lui avait laissé un perpétuel sentiment d’amertume.  
  
— Non et tous les remords que j’aurais pu éprouver, votre mère n’a cessé de les étouffer pendant tous ces mois où j’ai eu le plaisir de la fréquenter, continua-t-il. Toutes ces fois où elle s’est moquée des pleurs d’une née-Moldue à qui on enlevait ses enfants Sang-Mêlé. Toutes ces fois où elle m’a expliqué radieuse qu’elle avait récupéré ce manteau ou ce tableau dans la maison d’un né-Moldu. Toutes ces fois où j’ai dû passer la nuit dans ce petit appartement au-dessus d’une boutique du chemin de traverse. Son appartement depuis que les mangemorts avait arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban le propriétaire véritable de ce dernier.  
— Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie. Arrêtez ! s’exclama Thaleia.  
  
Les joues de la jeune femme étaient mouillées des larmes qu’elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de verser. Les mains contre les oreilles, elle secouait la tête incapable d’en entendre plus.  
  
— Vous vouliez entendre la vérité, je n’ai fait que vous la donnez, répondit-il d’une voix neutre.  
— Ma mère est une bonne personne. Elle… Jamais, elle… Elle a des amis nés-moldus, s’écria-t-elle.  
— Bon ! Écoutez-moi, Miss Jugson ! Je suis sincèrement navré si ce que je vous ai raconté ne colle pas avec la vision que vous avez de votre mère, mais je n’ai pas menti et je n’ai rien inventé.  
  
Marcus se passa la main dans les cheveux mal à l’aise en voyant que la jeune femme continuait de sangloter. Il poussa un léger soupir alors que la culpabilité commençait à l’envahir malgré lui. Thaleia Jugson était à peine plus jeune que sa fille et il savait qu’il n’aurait pas supporté que quelqu’un n’intervienne pas en voyant Eurydice pleurer ainsi.  
  
— Je… Ne devriez-vous pas être à l’école ? demanda-t-il finalement  
— Mon grand-père est mort jeudi. Ma mère et moi sommes venues assister à son enterrement, répliqua-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues.  
— Ah ! lâcha Marcus se sentant soudainement stupide d'avoir été si brusque avec une personne en deuil. Vous souhaitez entrer boire une tasse de thé ? De café ? proposa-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
— Je... Non, merci. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon père, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle l'air défaitiste.  
— Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-il.  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui il pourrait s'agir ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.  
  
Marcus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement tout en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien entendu dire que Scarlett avait entretenu une relation avec Cassius Warrington peu avant la guerre mais rien ne portait à croire qu'elle ait repris. La jeune femme n'avait pas caché le fait que son ancien petit ami était loin d'être doué dans les arts de l'amour. De plus, si Thaleia était née en janvier mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, cela suggérerait que sa conception ait eu lieu soit en avril soit en mai. Marcus avait vu pour la dernière fois Scarlett vers la mi-avril et, s'il était vrai qu'il avait bien remarqué la manière dont certains partisans plus ou moins âgés du mage noir tournaient autour de la fille du directeur du départements des jeux et sports magiques mais rien qui ne laissait présager une liaison. Aussi, pour être tout à fait honnête, l'ancien Serpentard devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été attentif à la fidélité de l'ancienne Serdaigle.  
  
— Je suis navré mais non, répondit-il finalement.  
Thaleia baissa la tête, déçue, et sembla même retenir difficile de nouvelles larmes. Après plusieurs secondes, elle releva brusquement son visage vers Marcus et lui offrit un sourire triste qui lui serra le cœur.  
— Je... Je vais vous... Bonne journée et bonne fête des pères, Mr Flint ! lâcha-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le portillon deux mètres derrière elle.  
  
Avant que Marcus n'ait eu le temps de l'appeler afin de la retenir, la jeune femme avait quitté la propriété. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, pensif avant de passer la tête par l'ouverture une trentaine de seconde plus tard. Furtivement, il vit Thaleia disparaître à l'angle du cottage de leur voisin, deux cent mètres plus loin.  
  
— Papa ! appela une voix d'enfant dans son dos.  
  
L'homme se retourna et esquissa un sourire en voyant son plus jeune fils sur le pas de la porte.  
  
— J'arrive, Jojo, rétorqua-t-il avant de trottiner dans sa direction.  
— Papaaa, protesta le garçon alors que Marcus le soulevait. J'ai plus quatre ans.  
— Non et il est vrai aussi que tu pèses ton poids, répliqua son père en le reposant au sol.  
  
L'homme éclata de rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux châtains foncés de Jonas.  
  
— Allez ! On va faire des pancakes ! lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans la maison.  
  
Jonas sauta de joie derrière lui, ravi de la proposition de son père.  
  
— Et au fait ! Bonne fête, Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, guilleret.  
  
Le cœur de Marcus se gonfla de bonheur et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Malgré un début difficile, ce dimanche pourrait finalement se révéler une journée plus belle qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son plus jeune fils était avec lui, sa femme rentrerait pour déjeuner avec eux, Eurydice lui avait envoyé un joli cadeau et il savait qu'un courrier d'Alexander ne manquerait pas d'arriver d'ici la fin de la matinée. Marcus était un père comblé, un époux heureux. Toutefois, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse en songeant à Thaleia Jugson qui, une fois de plus, n'aurait personne à qui offrir un cadeau pour la fête des pères.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ?


End file.
